1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of facade systems which form a curtain wall or shell around buildings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a facade system having framework supported on the building floor slabs and which is easily horizontally and vertically adjustable relative to the floor slabs.
2. Background
Building facade systems are known and are common. They form a curtain wall around buildings and protect the building from the elements. The curtain wall comprises a plurality of panels supported on a framework which is secured to the building. The panels can be made of various materials such as glass, stone, steel, aluminum, etc., and can be various sizes as needed or desired. The panels can also be insulated. Different types of panels can be used such as, for example, transparent glass between the floor slabs and opaque glass or stone along the building structural components.
The building facade framework is typically secured to the floor slabs. Prior framework secured to floor slabs are, for example, shown and described in Evensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,959,855; Ting U.S. Pat. No. 8,001,738; Speck U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,549; and, Hogan et al. US 2015/0135615.
The prior building facade framework is, however, not readily adjustable to compensate for construction tolerances of the building floor slabs, are generally cumbersome and difficult to install and relatively costly.
Prior building framework is supported to the slab structure via vertical load carrying members secured to the slabs via large unsightly and obtrusive anchors from the ends of the verticals to the top and bottom of slabs. These anchors are either covered with large trim members or placed into recessed pockets that are difficult to coordinate and have to be later filled with concrete. This also leads to a large buildup of sightline to the interior, blocking the occupant's view of the outdoors and reducing available light to the interior.
The embedded anchor system for prior building framework is located well inwards of the façade due to the structural issues created by anchorage via vertical members as described above. These embedded anchors often conflict with the native placement of the steel reinforcing system for the building structure and concrete slabs, which often has to be modified at substantial cost.
Prior curtainwall system designs with vertical load carrying members require separate installations of firesafing insulation, reinforcing, and smoke sealant to prevent the transmission of fumes and smoke between floors. These items are very costly.
Prior curtainwall system designs with vertical load carrying members require special treatment and “plugging” of the continuous vertical members to eliminate the transmission of sound from one floor to the next.
Prior curtainwall system designs with vertical load carrying members require special shimming of the anchor brackets to the structure, thereby necessitating expensive and labor intensive shim placements. These shimmed systems are not readily adjustable.
These concerns have been addressed by “window wall” systems utilizing continuous head and sill receptors that provide horizontal breaks between the floors, but these require multiple layers of gaskets, sealant, shimming, and many additional assemblies, components, and installation operations to properly implement.
The above prior building framework methodologies considerably increase the material and labor costs associated with the enclosure of a building. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved building facade system.